Le flot de mes souvenirs
by WoR
Summary: Bella et sa première histoire d'amour, ou comment perdre son premier baiser deux fois dans la même soirée. Oneshot, Jasper/B, E/R. AH, OOC.


_Hey ! _

_Au départ, j'avais écris cette histoire pour qu'elle soit beaucoup plus longue, mais l'inspiration m'a quitté donc... J'ai décidé de faire un oneshot à la place :) J'en suis pas mal fière. Si vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, ça serait vraiment apprécié ! ^^_

_Enjoy !  
_

* * *

**Le flot de mes souvenirs**

Jasper était ce qu'on appelle un « jock » en anglais. Un sportif entouré d'amis en tout temps, toujours avec une fille au bras. Il était la quintessence des critères de beautés. Grand, baraqué mais tout de même mince, cheveux blonds, yeux bleus au regard pétillant. Déjà un corps masculin malgré son jeune âge. Il était populaire. Drôle, bruyant, sympathique avec tout le monde. Il était mon ami depuis le premier jour d'école, comme avec pratiquement tout le monde. Nous n'avions pas vraiment d'amis communs, je me tenais avec les artistes et il se tenait avec les sportifs, mais on se voyait souvent. Nous allions aux mêmes partys, puisqu'il était invité partout. Nous avions flirté, puisqu'il flirtait avec toutes les filles.

Je l'aimais.

Je l'aimais dès la première rencontre, dès le premier regard. Je ne peux pas dire si c'était simplement de l'attirance physique, au départ, car je ne sais pas si les coups de foudre existent vraiment. Mais s'ils existent, alors j'avais certainement eu un coup de foudre.

Le seul problème ? Il était incapable de tenir une relation plus d'un mois.

Il me disait souvent, alors qu'il était soûl, suite à une des ses ruptures, qu'il pensait qu'elle était la bonne, pourtant. Il me regardait, avec des yeux vitreux, puis il souriait doucement. « Toi aussi, tu pourrais être la bonne… » murmurait-il. Je riais nerveusement, je lui frappais l'épaule. « Je SUIS la bonne ! », j'avais envie de crier. À la place, je le consolais, encore une fois. « Tu verras, tu vas la trouver, la bonne. », je lui disais sans le regarder. Je voulais lui dire de regarder autour de lui, elle était proche, la bonne, c'était certain. Elle était tellement proche qu'il pouvait la sentir. Elle était tellement proche qu'il pouvait la toucher, l'embrasser.

J'étais jeune, à peine treize ans. J'étais timide, j'étais maladroite. Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Il m'impressionnait, il m'éblouissait. Il était tout ce que je voyais, il était mon obsession. Mais moi, je n'étais pas tout ce qu'il voyait.

* * *

J'ai rencontré Edward à ma fête de quatorze ans. Il était le nouveau voisin de Rosalie et allait commencer l'école avec nous en septembre. Il était, en fait, le nouvel intérêt amoureux de Rosalie. Sa famille était riche, mais au premier regard, il n'en avait pas l'air. Il portait des tee-shirts délavés, des jeans déchirés, des converses noirs, et parfois, pour le style, une casquette. L'hiver, souvent, il portait un chapeau en laine qu'il n'enlevait que quand les professeurs le remarquaient, les chapeaux étant interdits dans l'école. Il était attirant, mystérieux. Il était calme, parlait peu, souriait encore moins. Il semblait souvent pris dans ses pensées, et il pianotait des doigts sur n'importe quelle surface dès qu'il le pouvait. Quand il était seul, il avait toujours ses écouteurs aux oreilles, et si on l'observait attentivement, on pouvait voir ses lèvres bouger alors qu'il fredonnait la musique sans faire de bruit. Il était aussi grand que Jasper, mais plus élancé. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et toujours ébouriffés et ses yeux verts semblaient perdus dans la lune. Il se tenait un peu penché vers l'avant, comme s'il avait peur d'attirer trop l'attention. Probablement parce qu'il attirait en effet beaucoup l'attention.

Il était sexy et Rosalie voulait coucher avec lui.

C'est ce qu'elle me dit, après m'avoir souhaité bonne fête, afin d'expliquer la présence d'un total étranger à mon party de fête.

« Bella, quatorze ans aujourd'hui. Enchanté » ai-je dit en lui tendant la main.

« Edward, quatorze ans depuis… quelques mois. Tout le plaisir est pour moi. »

On s'est serré la main, on s'est sourit, et on est chacun partis de notre côté. Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre, mais une reconnaissance de deux individus qui pensaient pouvoir peut-être devenir amis, si tout allait bien.

Jasper est arrivé, il m'a prise dans ses bras et a déposée un baiser sur chacune de mes joues. Il avait déjà un peu but, il souriait bêtement.

« Heeey la fêtée ! »

Ses yeux pétillaient, les miens aussi. Je lui souriais, ma bière en main complètement oublié. Quand j'étais en sa présence, rien d'autre n'existait, personne d'autre n'existait.

« J't'aime tu sais… Tu mérites vraiment d'être la plus heureuse au monde ! » m'a-t-il dit en déposant bruyamment un baiser sur ma bouche.

C'est ainsi que j'ai perdu mon premier baiser. À cause d'un gamin de quatorze ans qui avait trop bu et qui voulait me montrer qu'il m'aimait bien. Et moi, j'avais des papillons dans le ventre alors qu'on s'asseyait sur le canapé, entourés d'adolescents à peine sortis de l'enfance qui voulaient se faire passer pour des adultes, avec l'alcool, la musique forte et l'absence des parents.

Je voulais lui demander ce que le baiser signifiait. M'aimait-il comme moi je l'aimais ? Rien qu'un petit pourcentage de cet amour m'aurait suffit. Était-ce une déclaration d'amour ? Devais-je lui dire que moi aussi, je l'aimais ? Il riait des conneries que faisait les autres, tapait du pied, prenait des gorgées de bière. Je cherchais son regard désespérément.

« Jasper… Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

Il a froncé les sourcils, a secoué sa tête de gauche à droite.

« Hm… Hmm… Oui ! Devine qui n'est plus célibat ? »

Il a sourit à nouveau, comme un enfant qui se fait offrir un bonbon.

Mon cœur est mort un petit peu encore une fois. Si seulement il savait le nombre de fois qu'il a brisé mon cœur… Il m'achèterait des pansements, j'espère. Des gros pansements bien solides, qui résistent à tout, mais surtout aux peines de cœur.

Je me suis forcée à sourire, lui ai donné un coup à l'épaule.

« Qui ? »

J'avais envie de lui demander combien de temps elle durera, celle-là. Peu importe qui elle était. Elles restaient toutes sans visage, l'une à la suite de l'autre, sans fin. J'étais là pour lui et il était là pour elles.

« Jessica. »

« Félicitation ! »

J'ai déposé un baiser sur sa joue, à peine un frôlement. Je voulais pleurer plus que tout. J'aurais voulu jeter tout le monde hors de chez moi. J'aurais voulu crier après Jasper, l'insulter, enlever son foutu sourire de son visage. À la place, j'ai pris un verre. Puis un autre, et encore un autre. Puis la bouteille. Je riais, je dansais, je perdais le contrôle.

Je me suis retrouvée assise aux côtés d'Edward, le beau mystérieux tout nouveau avec qui Rosalie voulait coucher. Je trouvais ça drôle, qu'elle veuille coucher avec lui. Elle, ce n'était pas la relation émotionelle qu'elle voulait, c'était la drague, l'attraction, la chasse, et finalement, la relation physique. Et puis, moi aussi après tout. Clairement, ma relation amoureuse ne fonctionnait pas du tout, elle me faisait foncer dans un mur tête première sans arrêt. Alors, sans vraiment me rendre compte de ce que je faisais, j'ai approché mon visage de celui d'Edward.

Il a déglutit et m'a regardée avec ses grands yeux verts, sans bouger.

« Je peux t'embrasser ? »

J'avais déjà perdu mon premier baiser aussi stupidement, autant continuer sur le même chemin. Du moins, je pense que c'est ce que je me disais. Je n'ai pas attendu sa réponse. Elle ne semblait jamais venir, de toute façon. Il était pétrifié, j'étais soûle, tout était pour le mieux.

Mes lèvres ont touché les siennes avec lenteur. Fermant les yeux, je me suis perdue dans la sensation que me procurait le baiser.. Doucement, j'ai bougé mes lèvres contre les siennes et il a finalement répondu. C'était d'abord timide, inconfortable. Il allait dans une direction, j'allais dans une autre, mais heureusement pour nous, l'alcool dans notre sang nous a encouragé à continuer. Une certaine harmonie a faîte surface, nous nous sommes habitués au contact. J'ai senti mon corps s'échauffer. Sans hésitation, j'ai approfondis le baiser. J'ai sorti ma langue et l'ai passée sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il n'a pas attendu longtemps avant de m'ouvrir sa bouche, sa main se resserrant autour de ma taille, la mienne passant dans ses cheveux. Il avait un goût sucré, alcoolisé. De la vodka ? Nos langues ont fait une sorte de danse étrange, envoûtante. J'en ai oublié où j'étais, qui j'étais. Plus rien n'existait que ce contact entre nos langues, entre nos lèvres, entre nos corps. Même Jasper n'existait plus. Je ne voulais jamais m'arrêter. Mes sens s'enflammaient, je m'enflammais. Je me suis faîte plus insistante, exigeante. Il m'a répondue avec tout autant de passion.

Et aussi soudainement que ça avait commencé, c'était fini. La main sur la bouche, je me suis précipitée aux toilettes où j'ai passé les deux heures suivantes, avec Alice me tapotant le dos.

Ainsi, j'avais perdu mon premier vrai baiser avec un parfait étranger nommé Edward qui avait quatorze ans depuis quelques mois et était enchanté de faire ma connaissance.

* * *

_"I don't know why I get shy  
Tucked away inside my mind  
Scared to let someone inside  
I sit silent in disguise"_

_Kina Grannis - Heart and Mind_

* * *

Après quelques semaines de séduction active, la rumeur courait que Rosalie et Edward avait couché ensemble. Qui pouvait résister la blonde aux yeux bleus, l'amazone, la sexualité incarnée qu'était Rosalie. Les cheveux légèrement ondulés, le maquillage subtil rehaussant sa beauté naturelle, la poitrine généreuse, les jambes d'une kilomètre de long, le léger bronzage… Personne ne pouvait la résister, et c'était même un miracle qu'Edward ait tenu si longtemps était ce que tout le monde murmurait. Alors que ses plans ne fonctionnaient pas, au bout de la première semaine, Rosalie commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas gay. Quand je repensais à notre intense baiser qui se dirigeait dangereusement vers la deuxième base, je me disais que non, il n'était pas gay.

Quand la rumeur m'est parvenue, j'ai contacté Rosalie, curieuse des détails, je dois bien l'avouer. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle savait bien faire, c'était raconter ses escapades amoureuses. Elle a jeté un regard dans les alentours avant de me faire entrer chez elle, m'intimant au silence.

« Alors ? Comment se fait-il que j'apprends que tu as couché avec Edward par Lauren ? _Lauren_ ! »

Elle a haussé les épaules et s'est laisser tomber sur son lit.

« Peut-être parce que je n'ai pas couché avec lui… ? »

La rumeur était partie toute seule, m'a-t-elle expliqué. Edward cherchait une relation sérieuse et refusait ses avances depuis le début. Rosalie fulminait, c'était la première fois qu'elle était rejetée _autant de fois_.

« Je n'abandonnerai pas. » m'a-t-elle affirmé en souriant.

* * *

En effet, elle n'a pas abandonné. Un mois plus tard, ils sortaient ensemble. C'est elle, en fin de compte, qui a fléchie. Elle a mis fin à ses rapports sans émotions et s'est engagée sérieusement. L'école avait reprit et je passais beaucoup de temps en compagnie du nouveau couple. Le baiser échangé entre Edward et moi ne fût jamais mentionné, et c'était bien ce que je voulais.

Je continuais de soupirer après Jasper, qui continuait de soupirer après ses relations éphémères. Et pendant chaque célibat, j'espérais qu'à la place de chercher une nouvelle fille, il me remarquerait. Ça n'arrivait pas.

Entre temps, Edward et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, Rosalie présente ou non. Nous avions les mêmes intérêts, les mêmes pensées, les mêmes philosophies. J'étais sidérée de la vitesse à laquelle notre relation évoluait, de simples étrangers ayant échangés un baiser plus ou moins emplis de tension sexuelle à des meilleurs amis pouvant finir la phrase l'un de l'autre et se comprendre sans même avoir besoin de parler.

Il aimait les Beatles tout autant que moi et nous nous amusions, parfois, à traverser la rue à la façon Beatles, Rosalie nous regardant avec désapprobation mais n'osant rien dire. Nous échangions notre musique, nous nous recommandions des livres, et nous passions des heures à nous plaindre de la culture populaire en dégradation, des chansons de rap sans profondeur et des films américains à grands budgets qui envahissaient nos cinémas. Par moment, quand Rosalie n'était pas là, nous flirtions légèrement. Rien de bien méchant. Des regards échangés en douce, des haussements de sourcils, des sourires enjôleurs. Ce n'était pas sérieux, nous n'éprouvions aucun sentiment amoureux. C'était simplement notre façon d'être, ensemble.

Rosalie s'énervait souvent parce qu'on était toujours du même avis contre elle. On se moquait gentiment en échangeant un sourire espiègle. Elle disait qu'on était comme des jumeaux séparés à la naissance qui venaient de se retrouver. Une fois seulement, elle m'a traîné dans les toilettes de l'école pendant une pause.

« Je peux te faire confiance, hein ? »

J'ai hoché la tête et me suis sentie mal. Pas parce que je ressentais quoi que ce soit pour Edward, mais parce que Rosalie s'inquiétait.

« Il est tout à toi. »

* * *

Jasper était frustré car depuis quelques semaines car je l'ignorais. Du moins, j'essayais.

Alice me disait sans cesse de passer à autre chose, que c'était sans espoir. Je lui parlais des moments où j'avais cru entrevoir que j'étais peut-être spéciale pour lui. Quand il était avec moi, il me touchait beaucoup. Il jouait avec mes cheveux, mettait son bras autour de mes épaules, faisait des dessins sur ma main, me murmurait à l'oreille. Alice répliquait que pour lui, ça ne voulait rien dire. Je lui disais qu'il me parlait de sa vie, de ses problèmes. Quand il était triste, c'est moi qu'il venait voir. Alice soupirait. « C'est parce que tu es une bonne amie. ». Je lui racontais qu'il me disait souvent qu'il m'aimait, quand il était soûl. « Il aime tout le monde, quand il est soûl. » qu'elle s'exclamait en agitant les bras.

« Ignore-le et vois comment il réagit. » m'a conseillée Rosalie, l'experte indubitable en conquêtes amoureuses.

C'est donc ce que j'ai fais.

Il se dirigeait vers moi et je changeais de direction. Il me saluait et je faisais semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu. Je me demandais si je faisais vraiment la bonne chose. Et s'il se foutait de ne plus être mon ami ? Et si je n'étais pas importante pour lui ? Je voulais que ce douloureux cercle vicieux cesse, mais une partie de moi aimait croire être spéciale. J'aimais m'inventer des fantaisies ou, comme un prince sur son cheval blanc, il me sauvait d'une situation désagréable et confessait son amour éternel.

… Ok, je n'avais pas ce genre de fantaisies. J'étais une adolescente dont le corps avait commencé à changer depuis à peine un ou deux ans, j'étais pleine d'hormones. J'imaginais, avant de m'endormir, qu'il me collait au mur, en plein milieu des corridors de l'école, et m'embrassait passionnément. Qu'il m'invitait chez lui et qu'on faisait des trucs pas tout à fait catholiques. Et puis, à la fin, couchés l'un à côté de l'autre, il me disait qu'il m'aimait bien. Même plus que bien. « Sors avec moi ? ». Et je lui souriais, et on était heureux jusqu'à la fin des jours, avec des enfants et des petits enfants et pas de mariage, parce que le mariage, ça ruine les couples.

J'aimais vivre dans mes rêves d'adolescente cherchant désespérément à vivre sa première relation amoureuse, ses premiers rapports sexuels. J'aimais étudier ses moindres faits et gestes envers moi et y voir une lueur d'espoir. Tant que je ne savais pas, il y avait toujours une chance.

Et puis, la confrontation est venue. Après deux semaines, trois jours et… désolé, les heures n'ont pas été comptées, Jasper m'a prise au piège à la fin de la troisième période, m'empêchant de sortir de la classe.

« Est-ce que c'est mon imagination, ou tu m'ignores ? »

Je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux. Le regard fermement planté sur mes souliers, les mains se tordant nerveusement, j'ai encore une fois capturé ma lèvre inférieure entre mes dents sans dire un mot.

« Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? »

« … Non. »

« Mais tu m'ignores… »

« … Oui. »

Il a soupiré. J'imaginais, sans le voir, qu'il levait les yeux au ciel. « Haa, les filles ! », pensait-il sûrement.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que. »

Il commençait à respirer bruyamment, tapait du pied.

« Parce que ? Quoi, ça t'amuses ? "Tiens, je me demande comment réagirait Jasper si je l'ignorais ?" »

Je me suis mordue la lèvre de plus belle.

« Je pensais que je t'avais fait de quoi ! Je pensais que t'étais en colère ! C'était juste une blague ? »

Son ton montait. Je l'ai enfin regardé.

« Non. Je voulais juste… Je sais pas. De la distance. »

« Comment ça, de la distance ! On est amis, non ? Pourquoi tu voudrais de la distance ? Surtout si tu dis que j'ai rien fait ! »

J'en avais marre, j'avais envie de pleurer, je voulais tout lui avouer. Je ne voulais pas être son ami, je voulais sortir avec lui ! Je ne voulais pas le consoler après ses ruptures, je ne voulais pas qu'il me dise qu'il m'aimait s'il ne m'aimait pas comme moi je l'aimais.

Rosalie m'avait dit de l'ignorer. Elle ne m'avait pas dit quoi faire s'il demandait des explications. Je voulais lui dire tant de choses, mais j'avais si peur du rejet que je n'osais pas faire le premier pas. Rosalie m'avait dit de l'ignorer, que ça marche avec tous les gars. Mais lui, il était furieux parce qu'il me considérait comme une amie, pas comme une petite amie.

« J'en ai juste… marre, Jasper. C'est comme tu l'as dit, tu n'as rien fait. Tu n'as _jamais_ rien fait. »

Il ne me regardait pas comme je le regardais. Il ne me touchait pas comme je voulais être touchée. Il ne me disait pas ce que je voulais qu'il me dise. Il n'était pas ce que je voulais qu'il soit pour moi.

« Juste… Oublie ça, ok ? C'était stupide de ma part, je suis désolée. »

« Tu es désolée ? C'est tout ce que tu vas dire ? »

J'ai hoché la tête et suis sortie de la classe. J'avais eu ma réponse. Il était frustré que je l'ai ignoré parce que j'étais une amie, rien de plus. Encore une fois, il m'avait brisée le cœur. Mon amour pour lui ne m'apportait que douleur et j'en avais marre.

* * *

J'avais ma meilleure amie Alice à ma gauche et mon meilleur ami sur les genoux, Pot deNutella. L'ami sporadique, Boîtes deMouchoirs, et les bons vieux amis de toutes peines d'amour, les Films-Classiques deRomances. Ce n'était pas la première fois que je participais au rituel de « Fuck les gars et l'amour », et certainement pas la première fois que c'était dû à Jasper-au-sourire-charmeur-et-aux-yeux-pétillants, mais j'espérais que cette fois était la dernière.

Seth, mon demi-frère, s'était réfugié dans sa chambre dès qu'il nous avait aperçues, en rentrant. Une fois Noé partie, après qu'elle m'ait répété un million de fois que j'avais fait le bon choix de passer à autre chose, il s'est assis à mes côté sur le canapé.

« Alors, sista ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore ? »

Il a déposé un bras autour de mes épaules et m'a regardé dans les yeux.

« Je suis seulement une amie pour lui. »

Il a haussé les sourcils.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

« … Oui. Enfin… Il a dit que je suis son amie. »

« Mais il a pas dit que tu es _seulement_ son amie ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Est-ce que tu lui as déjà dit que tu l'aimes ? »

« Non, mais… »

« Mais quoi ? »

« Il aurait dû le comprendre depuis le temps ! Je lui ai envoyé assez de signaux, me semble ! »

Seth a soupiré.

« Quels genres de signaux ?

« Je le laisse me toucher quand il veut… Et je l'écoute… Je sais pas, moi, des signaux ! »

Il s'est mis à rire. Puis il a arrêté. Puis il a recommencé.

« Bell, une règle importante à retenir avec les gars, c'est qu'ils sont imbéciles et aveugles. Ils ne comprennent pas tant qu'on leur dit pas. Je sais pas pourquoi, vous les filles, vous trouvez ça normal que les gars fassent toujours le premier pas. Ça fait peur en maudit, faire le premier pas, surtout si les "signaux" sont pas clairs. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, envoyer des signaux clairs ? »

« Non. Tu devrais lui dire ce que tu penses. »

« Et si il me rejette ? »

« C'est la vie ! Si tu fais rien, c'est sûr que rien va se passer ! »

Si je ne fais rien, rien ne va changer. Seth n'avait que 13 ans à l'époque, mais de toute évidence, il avait compris bien mieux que moi comment ça fonctionne, la vie.

* * *

J'étais tellement stressée, alors que j'étais au parc en face de Jasper, que j'en avais des crampes au ventre. Mes paumes étaient moites malgré la froideur encore presque hivernale du mois de mars et je tremblais comme une feuille. Il me regardait, curieux. J'ai respiré quelques fois. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Expire. Inspire. Il le fallait bien, sinon j'avais l'impression que j'allais suffoquer sur place.

« … Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

* * *

_"Look into my eyes - you will see _  
_What you mean to me _  
_Search your heart - search your soul _  
_And when you find me there you'll search no more"_

_Bryan Adams - (Everything I Do) I Do It For You_

* * *

Jasper était frustré, encore.

Contre moi, contre lui, contre nous.

« Je savais pas… » a-t-il dit avec un regard coupable.

Et puis « Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ? À quoi tu t'attends ? ». Il a secoué la tête, évitait mon regard. « Tu sais comment je suis. ».

J'ai hoché la tête. Bien sûr, que je savais comment il était.

« Je savais pas… Si j'avais su… ». Il ne faisait plus vraiment de sens. Je me tenais devant lui, toujours tremblante. J'attendais, incapable d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je lui avais tout raconté, tout expliqué. J'avais mis mon âme à nue.

« Je sais pas quoi dire Bell… T'es comme une amie pour moi. Tu sais comment ça va finir si on essaie plus ! »

J'ai hoché la tête à nouveau. Bien sûr, que je savais comment ça allait finir. Mais nous, les filles, on semble avoir un truc pour les garçons dérangés, les garçons qu'on a l'impression qu'on va pouvoir aider, changer, rendre plus heureux. Les garçons dont on va bouleverser l'ordre des choses pour le mieux et qui vont finir reconnaissant et amoureux jusqu'à la mort. Alors j'étais là, devant lui, et j'espérais plus.

« Je veux juste une chance. » ai-je dit doucement, d'une petite voix. À peine audible.

Il a longuement soupiré, s'est frotté les yeux. Finalement, _finalement_ ! il m'a regardée, a cherché mon visage.

« C'est parce que c'est toi. Je t'aime, tu sais. Ç'a toujours été le cas. Tu es spéciale. Mais moi… Bell, j'ai jamais fait d'avances parce que c'est toi. Parce que t'es pas n'importe qui. J'vais devoir te prendre au sérieux, et je sais pas si je peux. J'vais devoir prendre la relation au sérieux. »

J'aurais voulu sourire. Il m'aimait. J'étais spéciale. J'étais moi, un moi qu'il voyait, un moi existant. J'aurais voulu sourire, mais il n'avait pas dit oui. Il ne voulait pas de la relation.

Il continuait « Juste… Laisse-moi du temps. Pour le moment… Pas pour maintenant. Laisse-moi du temps. »

Il m'a tournée le dos, est parti. Je suis restée plantée en plein milieu du parc, les dents claquantes, les mains moites, tentant de me souvenir de respirer. Ce n'était pas un non, mais ce n'était pas un oui. Ce n'était rien, mais c'était tout. C'était le vent du changement.

* * *

Jasper était célibataire depuis un mois. Les adolescents, toujours à la recherche de scandales, chuchotaient d'oreille à oreille. Que ce passait-il donc avec le briseur de cœur extraordinaire ? Alice, elle, hurlait à mon oreille. « Oh my god ! _Oh my god_ ! C'est tellement à cause de toi. C'est trop parce que tu lui as dit que tu l'aimes. Ohmygod ! ».

Jasper et moi passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. Nous n'avions plus reparlés de l'épisode "Je t'aime / Moi aussi / Donne-moi du temps, ok ?", mais nous pouvions le sentir peser au dessus de nos têtes en tout temps. « Hey ! Arrêtez de m'ignorer ! », qu'il disait en s'appuyant encore un peu plus sur nous. Et nous, on l'évitait comme la peste, on se dérobait de quelques façons possibles.

Il était célibataire depuis un mois. C'était un sujet qu'on évitait tout autant. Parfois, on avait nos moments d'inconforts. On riait nerveusement pour absolument aucune raison. Il me prenait à le regarder, je détournais le regard. Je le prenais à me regarder, il détournait le regard. On se regardait en même temps… on détournait le regard. Seth riait de moi, quand je lui racontais. Rosalie claquait des doigts devant mon visage. « Ça suffit, ma fille. Confronte-le pis finis-en ! ». Alice bondissait et voyait des signes d'un avenir prometteur dans ma vie amoureuse partout. « C'est dit dans l'horoscope, quelque chose de bien va t'arriver aujourd'hui ! ». Edward soupirait et levait les yeux aux ciels. « J'me mêle pas de ces affaires-là. ».

Il était long son temps, à Jasper.

* * *

Il m'amenait au parc le voir skater. Parfois, Alice s'invitait aussi, parce qu'elle aimait bien regarder les skateurs, souvent torses nus, avec leur casquette et leurs jeans tombant qui révélait une bonne moitié de boxer. On s'asseyait à une raisonnable distance et elle gloussait de temps en temps en tapant des mains. Elle était une drôle de fille.

Quand elle n'était pas là, Jasper venait s'asseoir pour souffler, et passait son bras derrière moi. Il me souriait, je lui souriais. On parlait de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout. Tout sauf nous-en-tant-que-couple-potentiel. Il aimait Dragon Ball, mais c'était un secret parce que c'était dépassé. Il détestait les tomates, parce qu'elles ramollissent le pain dans les sandwichs et il aimait les bananes, surtout quand c'était une fille qui les mangeait. Il avait eu un ami imaginaire qui s'appelait Bobby et qui se cachait dans son placard quand il avait des invités chez lui. Je lui ai dit que mon ami imaginaire c'était le dieu du vent, un petit garçon avec qui je parlais beaucoup. On s'est demandés s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés. Jasper se posait la question si, une fois qu'on ne les voyait plus, vu qu'ils mourraient d'une certaine façon, ils se retrouvaient tous au paradis des amis imaginaires. Moi j'espérais, parce que sinon c'était triste, qu'ils disparaissent tout simplement. Il riait. « T'es cute ! ». J'avais à nouveau des papillons dans le ventre. Foutus papillons.

Il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas ses orteils parce qu'ils étaient trop long. J'ai ris et je lui ai dit que moi, je n'aimais pas mes fesses parce qu'elles étaient trop plates. « Elles sont parfaites tes fesses, crois-moi. » a-t-il dit avec un clin d'œil. « Je suis sûre qu'ils sont parfaits aussi, tes orteils. » On a rit.

Je voulais être heureuse, mais il manquait quelque chose. J'attendais toujours.

* * *

Jasper aimait jouer au gentleman anglais, plein de manières et de galanteries. Je jouais la damoiselle gentille et sage. Il tentait de me courtiser, je lui disais « bas les pattes Mister, pas sans la présence de mon chaperon ! ». On discutait de la condition des femmes, à l'époque, mais il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose, et « Sérieux, c'est pas ma plus grande préoccupation. ». Peu importe alors, on faisait des bonhommes pendus. Je gagnais le plus souvent. Il n'aimait pas perdre, mais il souriait quand même. « T'es vraiment cute quand tu gagnes, alors j'te pardonne. ».

Il flirtait, mon espoir doublait.

« Assez cute pour vouloir sortir avec moi ? »

« … Ouais, assez cute. »

On s'est regardé. Il était sérieux, il ne souriait plus. Jasper qui ne souriait pas, ça me faisait bizarre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Sors avec moi ? »

C'est drôle, je n'étais pas du genre romantique, mais quand je m'imaginais la première fois qu'un gars me demanderait de sortir avec lui, je ne voyais pas ça dans une bibliothèque, sorti de nulle part, après une conversation de tout et de rien, mais surtout de tout. Pourtant, je m'en foutais. C'était la meilleure confession du monde dans ma tête d'adolescente de quatorze ans, presque quinze. Peu importait comment c'était arrivé, parce que c'était Jasper.

« Ok. »

Je rougissais, il souriait à nouveau. Jasper avec un sourire, ça faisait mon bonheur. Jasper-aux-yeux-pétillants-et-au-sourire-charmeur qui était maintenant mon Jasper, ça faisait mon bonheur.

* * *

Je sautais sur place, Alice sautait sur place, Rosalie levait les yeux au ciel… mais souriait quand même un petit peu. « Bonne job, t'as réussi à catcher le Don Juan de notre génération. ». Un arc-en-ciel était collé au-dessus de ma tête, je me sentais comme dans une comédie musicale, je voulais chanter et danser aux moments les plus étranges. Seth riait souvent de moi après m'avoir entendue chanter le Titanic à tue-tête dans la salle de bain. Je m'endormais le sourire aux lèvres, je me réveillais le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi heureuse.

Alice faisait sa jalouse, parfois. « Comment ça j'suis la seule célibataire ? ». Puis elle tapait des mains à nouveau. « OMG ! Tu sors avec Jasper ! Après tout le temps ! ».

Edward faisait le mâle. « Si jamais il te fait du mal, j'lui casse la gueule ! », puis après un petit silence « Si tu me payes pour. ». Merci, Edward, merci.

* * *

Jasper, il a dut me parler pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver à calmer mes nerfs. Il voulait m'embrasser.

« Je peux maintenant ? »

Oui. Non. Oui. Non. Oh, come on ! C'est juste un baiser !

« Oui. »

J'ai relevé mon visage trop vite, il m'a accrochée le nez. Je me suis mise à rire nerveusement et il a déposé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ne savais pas si j'aimais la sensation, mais en tout cas j'ai continué.

Cinq minutes.

Dix minutes.

Vingt minutes.

Trente-cinq minutes.

Oui, j'aimais la sensation. Même que j'aimais vraiment ça.

« Eww ! M'man regarde, y'a du monde qui font smouch-smouch ! »

On s'est séparés. La mère et son fils se sont éloignés.

« Pour le french kiss, on ira dans un endroit plus privé. »

Il me faisait rire et il embrassait bien. La vie était belle.

* * *

« Si jamais je me retrouve en prison le jour de ma fête, je te pardonnerai jamais. »

« Tout va bien aller, ça va être le fun, tu vas voir. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu m'as convaincue de faire ça. Ça marchera jamais ! »

« Shh ! Faut pas se faire remarquer. »

On était assis dans un restaurant où un seul plat coûtait plus de soixante dollars. Jasper, son meilleur ami Emmett, et moi. C'était le jour de fête de mes quinze ans et mon imbécile de petit ami voulait qu'on mange dans un restaurant chic, puis qu'on s'enfuit sans payer. Je trouvais l'idée géniale, mais j'étais morte de peur. On s'était habillés très classe. Robe noir, bijoux empruntées à ma riche amie Rosalie, talons hauts, foulard rouge chatoyant, petite sacoche Gucci, non empruntée, mais donnée par Rosalie. « C'est de la dernière saison, j'en ai plus besoin. ». Les garçons portaient des ensembles qu'ils avaient trouvés je ne sais trop où.

Le repas était presque fini, il ne restait plus que les desserts. Jasper m'a fait signe que c'était le temps et je me suis levée, un paquet de cigarette dans les mains, prenant bien soin de laisser ma sacoche et mon foulard sur la chaise. On avait pris la peine de choisir un restaurant non fumeur.

« Vous vous joignez à moi ? » ai-je dit en sortant une cigarette du paquet.

Les deux gars ont hochés la tête et Jasper à passer son bras autour de ma taille alors que nous sortions dehors. Mon cœur battait la chamade et je pouvais sentir le corps de Jasper vibrer légèrement. Emmett m'a passée un briquet et nous étions partis. J'avais de la difficulté à courir avec mes talons hauts et Jasper me tirait par la main.

« Plus vite, plus vite ! »

« J'essaie ! »

Emmett riait à gorge déployée en courant, Jasper souriait. J'aurais dû être à bout de souffle, mais ayant probablement un surplus d'adrénaline, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir continuer sur des kilomètres, main dans la main avec mon homme aux yeux pétillants et aux tendances délinquantes.

Dans le métro, on se répétait la soirée dans tous ses détails, surexcités. Jasper n'arrêtait pas de m'embrasser. Pas que je disais non.

« Bonne fête, Bell. » m'a-t-il murmuré entre deux baisers, alors qu'on se séparait pour rentrer chez nous.

« Merci. »

On s'est sourit. Il avait un sourire contagieux, le maudit. Dès qu'il souriait, je souriais. On était ensemble depuis deux mois, il avait battu son record. Ce n'était pas toujours facile, mais j'étais avec Jasper, alors peu importait. Je ferais tout pour que ça fonctionne. À quinze ans, j'imaginais que c'était pour la vie.

* * *

_" 'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round "_

_Taylor Swift – Fifteen_

* * *

_So ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :S  
_


End file.
